


Looking Glass

by WayWardWatson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Casual Dismemberment, Different Reflections, Frankenstein Gavin, Gen, Mad Scientist Ryan, Mirrors, Monsters, Spooky, Spooky AH Scary, Swamp Monster Jack, Undead, Werewolf Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWatson/pseuds/WayWardWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Padalickingood's artwork: http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/post/98898846425/officially-the-first-day-of-october-which-means  (Seriously go check her out; she's super talented and amazing!)</p><p> </p><p>Summary: Everything's as normal as could be for Gavin, until he notices something strange with his reflection. </p><p>WHAT COULD IT MEAN? <br/>A new summary, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fiction, if you have any questions after, don't be afraid to ask.

“Michael, give that back!” Michael just laughed, yanking the arm further away from Gavin’s reach while grinning manically at the look of utter annoyance Gavin was giving him. “Michael,” The mismatched monster pouted. “Give me back my arm.”

“Hmmm,” Michael pretended to take Gavin’s plea into consideration before he wacked Gavin across the top of his head with his own arm. “Nah, this is too much fun.”

Gavin sputtered and his lips thinned as he tried to grab for his arm again – only for it to be yanked from his reach. “You pleb. Give me back my arm…you-” He jumped forward again, fingers grazing it, before Michael stepped back further and lowered the arm; to hit him, Gavin was sure. “-You…bastard!” He leaped forward, hoping to knock Michael into a pile on the ground and retrieve his arm, when Michael sidestepped and Gavin went crashing to the floor. 

Michael shook his head fondly. “You dumbass.”

Gavin kicked his ankle in response; he missed. 

Michael continued to shake his head, chuckling, as he watched Gavin sit up. He held out Gavin’s arm. “Need a hand?” 

Gavin took the arm and, with a quick tug, was on his two feet. “That was a horrible joke.” Gavin admonished, half distracted as he examined the ruined stitching on his arm. 

“I don’t know, seemed pretty quality to me.” Michael’s grin had returned back to a more neutral expression, he shrugged. “Maybe you just have a horrible sense of-“ He cut off with a yelp when he felt something tap his shoulder. He twisted around and relaxed when he realized it was just Ray. 

“Jesus, stop sneaking up on others like that,” Michael had his hand pressed above the center of his chest. “Could have given me a heart attack.”

Ray gave him a half-shrug then paused, tilted his head slightly, and squinted at Michael. “Aren’t you dead already?” When Michael nodded, Ray just shook his head lightly and snorted. “Okay, you’re just being drama queen then.”

“And you’ve got fleas.” Michael bit back.

“Oh man,” Ray started, bunching up his shoulders as he pretended to frantically scratch his arms. “How’d you find out? I’ve been wearing this anti-flea collar for months now! It said 100% flea free!" 

“Do you think that the fleas that drink the blood of a werewolf become werefleas?” Gavin interrupted as he looked between his friends, particularly at Ray, as he lightly tapped his dismembered arm against his knee in thought. 

Ray and Michael both looked at Gavin.

“The fuck does that mean?” Michael asked. 

“Like,” Gavin paused as he tried to put to words what he saw in his mind. “Super fleas; every full moon do they transform into bigger, nastier fleas?” Michael continued to stare at Gavin. Gavin fumbled slightly. “Like really Big –“ He tried to rephrase, his one arm extending to show the size, but Michael shook his head.

“I know where you’re getting at, but it just sounds too stupid to be possible.”

Gavin opened his mouth to protest.

“They aren’t affected and they don’t get bigger during a full moon.” Ray interrupted.

Gavin gave Ray a look. “How would you know?”

 Michael considered Ray for a few more seconds before a slow realization crossed his face. “Wait, you actually had fleas?” His amused grin was back.

“One time, when I was a kid.” Ray admitted. “It’s like getting lice but worse.”

Michael scrunched up his nose in disgust at that.

“Anyways,” Ray continued, jerking a thumb behind him. “There’s some major prank plotting shit going down at the central. Figured you’d guys either want in or, at least, see it unfold.”

Michael and Gavin perked up.

“Hell yeah,” Michael leaned forward eagerly. “Who’s getting pranked?”

Ray shrugged. “I don’t know yet, but if we stay here any longer, we’ll miss it.” 

Michael nodded. “Fair enough.”

The three started forward, joking lightly before slipping into a conversation about projects and ideas for work. They had walked for a few minutes when Gavin stopped suddenly. They had reached a cross section in the building; straight ahead was the central room and to the right was where the labs were.

Michael glanced over his shoulder and gave Gavin a weird look.

“I have to get my arm fixed first.” Gavin lifted the dismembered appendage, and then cocked his head towards the labs. “I’ll catch up.”

Michael shrugged and Ray paused.

“Why don’t you just ask him after the prank?” Ray pointed out, but Gavin shook his head and frowned lightly. “He’s always busiest later in the day,” Gavin shuffled his foot, gaze shifted away from Ray. “If I don’t do this now, he’ll probably be too annoyed to do it later.”

Michael gave him a leveled stare. “He’s going to be annoyed either way.”

Gavin just gave the lads a partial shrug. “I wouldn’t have to bother him if someone didn’t rip off my arm.” He pointedly looked at Michael. 

“Oh?” Michael started, shaking his head as he frowned. “Is that what your going to say?”

Gavin’s voice pitched. “It’s true!”

“I didn’t rip it off.” Michael’s voice rose as he took a step towards Gavin. “I went to grab you by the elbow and then it fell off!”

“It’s still your fault.” Gavin crossed his one arm resolutely against his chest.

“It fucking fell off! The stitching was falling apart, you even said so yourself!” Michael nearly shouted, his words rushing together, as he glared at Gavin.

“Yeah, but then you went and _took it_ -"

“Shut up,” Ray interrupted before pointing at Gavin. “Go fix your arm and come and meet up with us. The longer you two fight, the more we miss.” He grabbed at Michael and the undead let himself be turned and pushed forward.

“Hurry up!” Ray shouted back as the two walked down the hall. 

Gavin grumbled, turned right, and walked towards the lab hall.

It wasn’t really much of a hall, to be concise, but a long room with elevators inside and a banner that listed each level’s division. Most of the ‘labs’ were below ground level: there were, roughly, thirty known levels below and Haywood’s happened to be one of the lower ones; level 29.

Gavin shuffled into the elevator and jammed the button, not really looking forward to seeing Ryan today. He wouldn’t verbally admit it, but he was worried for his creator. He seemed to have withdrawn more and more into his work and it wasn’t uncommon to overhear Burnie trying to convince the man to go home and get some proper sleep.

More importantly, Ryan had been snapping at him more harshly and it was starting to become less funny to Gavin each time. He knew he wasn’t Ryan’s _favorite_ creation, but he wasn’t the asshole’s punching bag either. 

The steel doors closed and his warped reflection seemed to grin back. Gavin stared at it for a moment, tempted to reach out but a soft ping drew him out of his revere. Gavin looked up at the sign and found that he was already ten floors underground. He started to tap his left foot. He used to bounce his right leg, but the stitching would loosen up and then his leg would fall out from under him at random moments.

He continued to tap his left foot instead as he held his arm to his chest.

Finally, what took seconds but felt like ten minutes, the elevator doors opened to the 29th level. Gavin stepped out cautiously and the doors closed shut behind him. Unlike the above-ground halls, filled with various colors, artwork, posters, and framed awards; level 29’s hall was bare and white. The hall had five doors, four of which required a sensor key, that lead to a separate, large personal office and lab. Gavin had only been in Ryan’s office, which was the second to the left. Gavin wasn’t particularly a fan of Level 29’s layout, but he was well accustomed to it. He had to; given how many times something fell off of him.

He was also well acquainted with the last door at the end of the hall: the break room. He knew he couldn’t eat, but somehow he could still smell and the break room always smelled like warm cookies and fresh tea. He found it very relaxing and it was easier to sneak down since he lived in the building and just sit inside the break room as he worked.

He pulled out the extra sensor key Ryan reluctantly gave him and held it in front of the sensor. After three seconds, there was a chirp as the screen turned green followed by a series of clicks as the door swung open. He stepped into a small room, waited as he was scanned and approved again, before the door in front of him slid open.

Gavin glanced around the office; the three desks were filled with loose papers and journals, chemicals, and other tools that littered the top. The white boards were completely scribbled over with red and blue markers while his tea sat abandoned on his main desk by his laptop. He walked to the right where he knew the cot would be, but found it empty, and the small bathroom afforded to each office was opened and empty.

Ryan was not in his main office. 

Gavin gave a huff and slunk into Ryan’s main chair, staring at the left side of the room where another door stood. It was the entrance to his actual lab. Gavin didn’t have the key for that room, nor the combination, and, like every other time Ryan was holed inside his lab, Gavin made himself comfortable and waited. 

At first he played around with Ryan’s pen, setting his arm aside the tea on the desk, but then he found sticky notes and started to shakily draw on them. After twenty or so dicks were drawn and stuck in various places on Ryan’s desk, Gavin shifted his attention to the papers. 

Most of it was gibberish. Gavin turned a loose leaf in his hand and scowled, Ryan’s handwriting was atrocious at times, before setting it down.

He twirled in the chair once, twice, five times, but stopped when he felt like his head might spin off. He kicked his feet idly and turned back to the desk. He didn’t touch Ryan’s laptop – he learned his lesson last time – but shuffled through the papers hoping that Ryan left his phone out.

He didn’t.

Gavin let out a loud groan. He knew Ryan wouldn’t hear him, the lab walls were sound proof, but he still shouted for Ryan to ‘hurry his ass up’. When that didn’t work, Gavin pushed away from the desk and stood up from the chair to wander around.

He went to the small closet by the cot and pulled out a lab coat. It was too big when he put it on, the ends going far beyond his knees, and the coat swallowing his whole body. He walked on, careful not to trip on the ends, and snooped for pictures. There was only one, he already knew this too, but it didn’t stop Gavin from grabbing the frame with sleeve-covered hands and staring at the picture.

Gavin was pretty sure it’s his wife.

He set the frame back down.

Gavin eyed the chemicals, but the last time he messed with them he had melted one of his fingers – Ryan was pissed. It had been fun, it was still tempting, but Gavin resisted. There really wasn’t much to do to entertain himself while he waited for Ryan to return. 

He wandered around without thought, idly touching whatever he passed, inspecting items he had already inspected a hundred times before, wondering if the prank was already over. He ran his fingers over the bathroom sink, unsure when exactly he came inside here. The white porcelain was immaculate and smelt like bleach, Gavin’s eyes trailed up to the round mirror hanging above and stared at his visage. 

His gaze followed the stitching that started at the corner of his forehead and zig-zaged down the half of his left face. The slight green tint clashed with the rest of the blue tinted pallor his right half held. His eyes weren’t even the same shaded color. He smiled widely and watched the respective flesh pull taunt. He dropped the smile.

He stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, chuckling, and then blinked twice to straighten his vision again.

Then, he nearly bit his tongue off.

He let out a small screech, backed straight into the wall, and stared wide eyed at the person in the mirror that _was not his reflection._ Yet, the person didn’t seem to notice or care about Gavin’s reaction. They just continued to stare out, baring their white teeth, before leaning back and rubbing their chin. Gavin watched as the person, the _thing_ turned its gaze away and disappeared to grab something from the right. It was then that Gavin realized that the mirror wasn’t even reflecting Ryan’s bathroom. This bathroom had purple towels and a shower curtain, there were products and something hanging on a wooden door, and then the person returned with a razor in their hand.

He stared as the person slathered cream on his face, stared as he meticulously shaved it off, he kept staring even as the man finished, pat his face dry, give the mirror one more cheeky smile, before leaving.

Gavin just stared.

That was how Ryan found him a few minutes later: staring at his own reflection from across the bathroom in an oversized lab coat. Ryan rapped lightly against the metal door and raised an eyebrow when Gavin physically jumped. Gavin frantically looked around before setting his eyes on Ryan.

“I found this on my desk.” He pulled out Gavin’s arm, waving with it lightly. “I presume that it’s yours?”

Gavin nodded, blinked, and straightened in posture. “Michael bloody ripped it off.”

Ryan nodded, then glanced at the mirror. “Is…is everything alright?” He glanced back at Gavin.

Gavin scrunched his eyebrows together and propped his hand on his hip. “Is everything…?” He snorted. “Of course not, my arms off and I’ve waited absolutely forever for you to come back and fix it.” Gavin walked forward purposefully, his one arm moving to cross his chest. “Now that you’re back…”

Ryan gave a groan and rolled his eyes. “Always so fucking whiny.” Ryan muttered under his breath as he walked back to his desk. Gavin followed, sparing one more glance at the mirror before looking ahead.

Ryan grabbed a stool from the side and set it beside his chair, he leaned away to open a drawer and pull out the thread and needle as Gavin sat on the stool and shrugged off the coat. It had become routine for Ryan and Gavin, so without need of verbal instruction, Gavin waited as Ryan removed the old stitching before taking his arm and pressing it against the part Ryan was going to stitch it back to.

Gavin also knew, that unless he wanted a shit job, not to talk while Ryan did this.

“Finished.” Ryan pulled away and smiled tiredly at Gavin. “Please try and not let anything else fall off within the week.” He set the tools aside, turning to face his desk.

“No promises,” Gavin chirped, eager to get out and have fun. He tested his arm, stretching it, wriggling his fingers, and twisting it till he felt satisfied with Ryan’s work. “You know how the guys get.”

Ryan scoffed. “I know how you get.”

“Ryan…” Gavin pouted, but Ryan stopped him by turning back towards him, smile gone. “Seriously Gavin, if you don’t need anything else then go. I have a lot of unfinished work to do.” He turned back around before Gavin could open his mouth, reached over to grab his reading glasses and opened his laptop.

Gavin let out a sigh. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

By the time he made it to the central room, Chris was soaked to the bone and everyone was clearing out. The prank was over.

 

Gavin lived in the building.

Specifically, Gavin lived in the dormitory divisions where monsters, like himself, had no chance of blending in with the general human population. It was pretty nice; he had no complaints, especially since he’s lived there since he first became conscious. He had a bed (he didn’t sleep, but it was a nice thing to relax on), a dresser, and a mirror above his desk. On his desk was where he’d work on ideas he planned with Geoff. But what really mattered was that he had his TV, consoles, computer, and enough video games to last him for a few years.

Still, as he put down the controller, leaning back and closing his straining eyes, there were some moments where it wasn’t really enough. Gavin stretched his arms above his head, another habit he had picked up from some of his coworkers, then, with a sigh, slumped in his chair.

He spun the chair towards his desk and picked up one of the documents, skimming through it.

It was a proposal concerning a new implementation of protection and safety for all registered monsters, specifically those targeted by selected groups of Hunters who- Gavin stopped reading and set the paper down again. He raked his fingers through his hair and tapped the desk in thought. Gavin closed his eyes again, tried to think of any ideas, but nothing could come to mind.

He set the paper aside for later.

It would have to be taken care of soon; Geoff was particular about any papers that fell under their Protection Agency. He was also particular about their online entertainment channel, but Gavin was digressing. He went to go pick up another paper when he noticed something strange in his peripheral vision. It looked like his hand wasn’t reflecting in the mirror. He hesitated, scared to look up, but after a minute of collecting himself (as best as he could), he did.

Gavin froze.

Just like last time, it wasn’t him in the mirror. Well, it kind of looked like him, but not really. Not exactly. For one thing, this man wasn’t a patch of parts.

For another…Gavin took in all the details of the outside world. He didn’t know if all the mirrors had magically turned into seer portals (which wouldn’t be all _too_ surprising considering the shit their company gets into), but he didn’t question it. The human must be at a park, or something; there were a lot of trees, the sky was blue and cloudless, and he was walking besides a young woman with a leashed dog toddling beside her.

It seemed to be an altogether pleasant time.

They were laughing and grinning, occasionally another human would run by and wave or they would stop at some shop and get water. The vision was clear as crystal and Gavin wanted to run his fingers over the surface. He felt drawn to them. He felt a deep yearning go through him.

Inches away from the mirror’s surface and he could have sworn that his nerve numb fingers could feel heat at it’s tips. It was a frustrating feeling; just like an idea dancing at the edge of his memory, enough to know it’s there, but not enough to vividly recall.

The tips of his fingers pressed against the surface and the image disappeared; his own visage – his mismatched skin and eyes, borrowed limbs – reflected back. Gavin drew his hand away and placed it on the desk.

His head hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it all mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After the past two weeks, Gavin had taken to stop looking at mirrors. At first, the visions weren’t too bad. He would always see that same man, but he’d see the outside world too. Not just Austin, but of great seas and different countries – he was sure of it.

But the headaches just got worse.

Then he started to hear things. Whenever he looked at those visions, he swore he could hear the din of people talking, a dog barking in the foreground, a telephone squeaking – never the man’s voice.

Not to mention that idea, still pressing at the tips of his mind, just within reach but always, always, disappearing before he can even touch it.

It was all driving him mad.

But now, as Gavin stared in abject horror, he realized it wasn’t just in mirrors. He dropped the water pooled in his hands that he was using to clean the goop Geoff smudged into his hair when he saw _him_. Gavin stared at the kitchen sink, listening as the water drained out, and shivered as he recalled the other.

This wasn’t normal and Gavin couldn’t put this off any longer; he had to ask Ryan to check and see if something went wrong with him. He hadn’t bothered the scientist after that one incident and, past the games they play for the entertainment branch, they hadn’t really talked since. Not just him, really. Ryan had secluded himself now more than ever. It seemed that whatever project Ryan was currently working on was at its apex. This made interrupting him even more terrifying – not that Gavin was afraid of the scientist.

…Maybe an ounce, but that was it…

…Or more.

Anyways, Gavin thought, he needed to focus on _how_ he was going to explain what was going on without sounding too crazy, and soon. Just then the elevator pinged and the doors slid open to reveal Hall Level 29. 

He could always wing it.

  

Ryan had kicked him out almost immediately.

He had barely taken two steps into his office before a pen went flying past his head. A booming, “Get out”, was all it took for Gavin to turn heel and retreat. He looked around the break room; it’s perpetual smell not the least bit comforting.

Somehow, Gavin had to fix this on his own. It was clear Ryan wasn’t going to help him, that bastard.

Still, the minute Gavin started to think about it, _his_ face popped up into mind and it just, it unnerved him. He couldn’t even begin to explain way. The other bloke wasn’t intimidating; he was lanky, young, and cheerful. Every time he had looked into the mirror, he could be seen with a friend, or maybe family members, enjoying themselves – joking, play fighting, or just talking. He was average and looked harmless. He looked familiar too.

Yet, Gavin couldn’t place exactly how. He didn’t travel outside of the building – unless for rare occasions and using paths designed for ‘monsters’ like himself. He couldn’t have met this human outside and the man didn’t exactly strike him as one of the scientists or researchers here.

He looked like a man who didn’t believe in the supernatural.

Yet, that was another issue, the man’s looks. Other than general terms, the minute Gavin tried to describe him specifically his mind failed him. While he watched the vision, he’s clear as day, but the minute it’s over; it’s like a film was placed over his image.

Gavin tapped on the table, frustration building as he got nowhere with his thinking. He stood up, pushed in his chair, and left. He didn’t spare a glance at Ryan’s door as he passed by and just clicked the elevator button to go up. This time, as he stepped in and the metal doors closed, he knew it wasn’t his reflection smiling back at him.

 

“Is everything alright?” Jack’s voice broke Gavin out of his stare and the young monster glanced up at the swamp man hanging above him. He cringed slightly when he felt something wet drip onto his shirtsleeve.

“Yeah,” Gavin put down his xbox controller, he tried to sound less shitty than he probably looked. “Peachy.” He lied.

Jack didn’t look convinced. “You’ve been glaring at your computer screen for a few minutes. Are you sure?“ Jack squinted at Gavin’s screen, but couldn’t see anything wrong. Gavin waved him off and nodded, turning his attention back to the desk.

“Really, I’m okay, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Gavin dismissed, a fake smile worming on his face as he grabbed his control. For once, Gavin was happy that Michael wasn’t here to call him out on his bullshit.

Jack hummed lightly, with disapproval (maybe), but didn’t ask any more questions.

“Okay,” Jack said, lingering for a few more minutes before giving a sigh and turning back to his desk. “Just checking.”

Gavin waited until Jack was seated at his own desk before looking back up at the screen. That _man_ was in every box of his Xbox One screen; each a different scene, a different still, and Gavin wasn’t sure what would happen if he pressed one. The main box, which should be displaying Destiny, showed the man on a river in a tube with a bottle of American beer. It had been like this for a good few minutes.

Gavin gave a sigh; he leaned down and pressed the power button on his console and watched it turn off. He was surprised when he actually saw his own reflection in its black screen, but he knew it would be short lived. He pressed the power button again and watched it load up.

This time the menu screen popped up like normal, Destiny’s cover art was loaded in the main box while ads littered the smaller ones. Gavin clicked the box and was further relieved to find no glitches inside; no random _shadow_ running around, no voices, just the game designed as is. He grabbed the controller, settled into his chair comfortably, and lost himself in the game as he attempted to further level up.

 

Gavin was hesitant to believe his luck may have changed so soon, but he couldn’t help the giddiness when he looked into the mirror and just saw himself. It seemed that whatever _he_ was, he was gone. Gavin was bordering on ecstatic when two days had passed without hide or hair of _him_ and, as much as it bothered him, he was willing to forget it happened. He traced his reflection briefly; after so long of seeing that other face, it felt almost strange to see his own. It was familiar, but in a strange way.

He shrugged, now that was settled he had other things to handle.

 

It took a while to break his new habit of avoiding mirrors. At first, he’d just not look at them, scared that _he_ would be back and ruin everything. Then when he realized after the fifth day that it was just his own image reflected back every time, he stopped being afraid of looking at them. He didn’t really go beyond that.

Still as much as he’d like to forget, it bothered him that he didn’t know who that guy was in those mirrors and why he had started seeing him. It was clear that no one else saw him, so it couldn’t be the seer idea and, if not that, why him?

He didn’t even have time for this shit, so really the lack of reason behind it was just plain rude if you asked him. 

He tried to think of the man, but _his_ vision was fading more and more. Like a blurry photo; Gavin knew he was a human (right?), he knew he was a man, but any other detail he’d have to squint and guess really. When he tried to think back and use the places as a clue – well, he realized he’d forgotten where _he_ was. He knew, for sure, that he had been on a river the last time he’d seen him, but all the events after, he couldn’t recall. He remembered seeing _him_ for the first time in Ryan’s bathroom, but what he saw he couldn’t even begin to fathom.

Like a wish granted, Gavin was forgetting the entire incident bit by bit.

Ryan snapped his fingers in front of Gavin and the lad jolted, snapping his eyes towards the scientist. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Gavin squinted his eyes. “What did you say again?”

Ryan stared at Gavin for a few seconds, whether it was for concern or with murderous intent, or both, Gavin wasn’t sure. Ryan looked away as he grabbed the sewing needle and Gavin’s new hand off the desk.

“Only you would not even notice their hand was missing.” Ryan admonished, setting up the hand to the wrist. “Worst; how did you not even notice it was in the pond for three hours?”

Gavin shrugged. “Don’t know, it just happened.” Ryan let out a frustrated groan and glared at him, Gavin gave him his best innocent smile.

“I swear, if it’s not fire, its water.” Ryan shook his head, and then leaned forward, nearly muttering under his breath. “You’re lucky you haven’t drowned yourself yet or something.”

Gavin didn’t respond, he watched Ryan curse and lean closer to his hand. Gavin shook his head as he realized that sod forgot his glasses, before reaching over and grabbing them from off the desk. Ryan pulled away annoyed when Gavin started to move, but was surprised when he was handed the glasses. At least he had the nerve to look sheepish when putting them on.

“Thanks,” He said gratefully, before going back to work.

They fell back into silence.

Again, Ryan was the one to break it.

“You really shouldn’t be near large bodies of water for so long. You’ll bloat and it’s a pain in the ass getting a new part for you.”

Gavin shrugged. “I was hanging out with Jack on his break.” Which had somehow ended up with Gavin being dragged into that mud pond after annoying the gentle swamp man one too many times. “I figured any water would have been sucked up by him.”

Ryan looked up at Gavin. “You’re kidding.” He deadpanned. “You provoked him.”

“Maybe.”

“You little shit.”

Gavin giggled, not even trying to hide it anymore. “It was worth it.”

Ryan shook his head, chuckling. “I’m sure.” 

After a few more minutes, Ryan pulled back. “Finished.” He gave Gavin his, what Gavin has officially dubbed, his Serious Dad Stare (TM). “No more roughhousing in bodies of water for over an hour, understand?”

Gavin nodded.

“Good.”

Ryan turned back to his desk, laptop already opened on a spreadsheet. “Now go along and set fire to Geoff’s moustache – or whatever you kids do these days.” He picked up a document with some observations written for the day and shifted to another tab before propping up the document and typing the information onto the computer.

After a few minutes, Ryan paused, scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, and looked back at Gavin who had not moved from his stool.

“Why are you still here?” He asked with all the tact of a rock. Gavin shrugged and picked up a random document, he smiled lightly. “Is it against the rules to want to spend time with my creator?”

“Yes.”

Gavin frowned. “You’re no fun.” He put down the paper. “I don’t understand why you hate me so much.”

Ryan stared back at him, confused. “I don’t hate you.”  
“Seems like it.” Gavin retorted.

Ryan shrugged. “That’s your problem then.” He returned his attention back to the computer. “You get in the way of my research. It has nothing to do with emotions.”

“Oh.”

Gavin fidgeted in his seat, now messing around with his new hand. “So then, why’d you make me?”

“It was an experiment.” He didn’t even miss a beat. “Showed me how I was successful in some methods, what I needed to do better.”

Gavin circled his wrist and flexed out each finger. He clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth. “Yeah, but did you know you were making me?”

The side of Ryan’s mouth quirked up and he responded slowly, muttering softly at first. “Did I know if I was making you…Gavin, of course I knew I was making a new life.” Ryan was talking to him like he was a child. “That was the purpose of my experiment.”

Gavin shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. How-” Finally he gestured to himself. “How’d you know you’d make me, my personality or – was I someone specific or…” He trailed off.

The clicking stopped, but Ryan didn’t turn to face him.

Gavin waited.

Then, the clicking resumed.

“I didn’t.” Ryan began, voice gentler. “I honestly didn’t expect you to have such a personality.” Gavin clenched and unclenched his hand.

“So then what do you think caused that?”

Ryan shrugged. “Your brain is my best guess and, before you ask, I just grabbed the first brain they offered me.” He paused and grabbed another paper to prop up, then started typing again. “I make it a point not to find out whom those body parts belong to.”

The clicking stopped again, Ryan looked at Gavin.

“Why are you asking?”

Gavin shrugged and looked up, that easy smile back on his face. “No reason.” Gavin hopped off the stool. “Thanks for the new hand, Rye.” He started to walk backwards, then stumbled over his own feet before righting himself up again.

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not even out the door and he’s nearly falling apart again…” He muttered under his breath. He put his hand on his lap. “Could you not be you for at least a day? Two? I’d like to get some of my work done.”

Gavin chuckled sheepishly then paused and cocked his head. “What does that mean?” He didn’t wait for a response, shaking his head. “Never mind. Cya Ryan, enjoy burying yourself under all those papers.” Then with one last wave, Gavin left.

With that, Ryan went back to work.

 


End file.
